Ya'Dalan Fiesta
by NotSoLoveAndJoy
Summary: When Red Manuel decides to strike out on his own and go after the Champion, Null decides to tag along.


Ya'Dalan Fiesta

Nomad of Nowhere FanFiction

**A/N- This was just a random idea that popped into my head. Basically, I wondered what would happen if one of Toth's men actually noticed Red Manuel take off in Episode 8 and decided to follow him. So I chose Null to follow him, and we'll see how well this duo works out.**

**Also, in this story, Null is Toth's younger brother. The main reason I did this is because, when I first watched NoN, I originally thought Null and Toth were related.**

**I don't own Nomad of Nowhere.**

Chapter 1-

Red Manuel's eyes stayed fixed on the Champion as he followed behind him. He was filled with nothing but determination.

Oh, Red Manuel knew that Champion would lead him straight to the Nomad. Finally, no one would be able to talk down to him anymore. Red Manuel would no longer be considers an annoying nuisance. He would get the respect he deserved. He-

"Where are you going?"

Red Manuel nearly fell off his horse at the sudden voice. He whipped his head around fast enough to almost hurt his neck to see the young Ya'dalan man of the Dandy Lions, Null, riding his horse right behind him.

The horse's hooves made a loud 'clip-clop' noise as it trotted along. 'How had Red Manuel missed that?' He thought.

"ACK!" Red Manuel exclaimed out loud. "How long have you been there?!"

"About five minutes," Null replied.

"You waited five minutes to say something?! Yeesh, Null!" The red-clad man said in annoyance. "Give Red Manuel a little warning before you give him a heart attack!"

"If that was what I wanted, why would I warn you about it in the first place?" Null asked in a monotone voice.

Manuel's eyes crinkled a bit. "Null, come on. Red Manuel has feelings..."

"You didn't answer my question," Null said.

"Well, Red Manuel would appreciate it if you didn't give him a heart attack at all-"

"I meant my first question," Null interrupted. "I asked you where you're going."

Null's question confused Manuel. "Why do you care about where Red Manuel goes?" He asks.

"Because it means you're going to do something on your own," Null said. "And that spells a worst problem than anything you can do with the group."

"Again, feelings..."

"Please tell me you're not following that Champion," Null asked.

Manuel stayed quiet for a few moments. Null raised his eyebrow and gave Manuel and irritated look.

"It's perfect, Null," he finally said, with a look of pride to counter Null's annoyance.

"I can follow the Champion, he leads me to the Nomad, and I, Red Manuel, can take the Nomad for myself the first chance I get. It's brilliant!"

"Or, at least, it would be, except the Champion isn't stupid and likely to notice you following him," Null pointed out.

"I've been following far behind for a while, and he hasn't even turned his head to look at me," Manuel pointed far into the distance, where the Champion was. If he knew the two Dandy Lions were there, he didn't let on.

"Following that guy is a suicide mission," Null pointed out. "You know that, right?"

"So is working for Don Paragon," Red Manuel pointed out. He may be egotistical, but that didn't make Red Manuel stupid. He knew just how psychotic Don could get. He killed one of his own men, for goodness sake!

"And so is hunting a magic being who could be a serial killer for all we know," Red Manuel continued.

"At least Toth and I have a reasons for it," Null said. "Our people need water. Badly."

Red Manuel shrugged. Null wasn't wrong. He knew pretty much everyone on the South-West needed water. And the Y'Dalans had it the worst.

"Point taken," he said. It was scary, but there wasn't much Red Manuel could do about it.

"What's your reason?" Null asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you so fixated on finding the Nomad and being in charge?"

"Red Manuel wants respect and admiration!" He loudly exclaimed. Manuel yelled it so loud that Null clamped his hand over the man's mouth, so as to not be discovered by the Champion.

"But why?" Null asked. "You already act like you're the greatest person in the world."

Red Manuel hesitated. There were actually... Many reasons. Reasons he wasn't too keen on sharing.

"Uh... Let's just say that people have never been too kind to Red Manuel," he said in a soft voice. "Even long before Red Manuel became the great man you see before you!... nobody really treated Red Manuel nicely..."

"So you just need validation from others?" Null asked. "You don't want the water?" He voiced sounded just the tiniest bit angered.

"I don't even need the water," Red Manuel firmly stated.

With that, Null gave Manuel the evilest look he could accomplish, and the dark shadows under his eyes really complimented it, making Null look like Death was about to be delivered to Red Manuel on a silver platter.

And Manuel knew why.

Null was upset because his people needed water. But Red Manuel didn't care much for that.

'I thinks I'm trying to steal his chance to help his people by taking the Nomad for myself,' Manuel thought.

"Care to assist, Amigo?" Red Manuel asked.

"Huh?"

"You and I." Red Manuel gestured to both of them. "We capture the Nomad and bring him in together! You get your water, and Red Manuel gets the respect he deserves!"

Null eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you help me?" He asked.

"Well, you're already here," Manuel pointed out. "And I don't feel like dealing with your big sister when she finds out."

A thought suddenly occurred to Manuel. "Wait... Does Toth know you followed Red Manuel out here?"

"No," Null said hesitantly. "I saw you take off, and just decided to follow you."

"You disappeared from your sister's protective line-of-sight to follow Red Manuel?" He asked. "And you say following the Champion is a suicide mission."

Red Manuel was actually thoroughly surprised that Null had managed to slip away so easily. Toth didn't care about what could happen to Manuel, but she constantly had her eye on her younger brother. Red Manuel could tell. She was always looking behind her to make sure Null was still with her, still talking to his friends. She made sure Null never strayed far from her side.

"Partnership is still on the table," Manuel stated. "But you come on your own. Red Manuel will not be held responsible if Toth comes forth, and thinks Red Manuel dragged you along. Deal?"

Null looked at Red Manuel. Manuel proceeded to stick out his hand.

Null thought for a second, then shook.

"Deal."

**A/N- For some odd reason, I can imagine this being a pairing in the series. But since stories like this don't seem to exist yet, I figured I'd write one myself. But don't expect this to go back to a regular thing. I haven't fully dedicated myself to this yet.**


End file.
